Painful Memories in Our Life
by Irlynn
Summary: Kira goes around the globe just to deliver a parcel to Kai. When she finally finds him, the bladebreakers find out why she was so intent on giving the parcel to him personally. What is her relation to Kai? This is my first beyblade fic!plz R&R!
1. New Girl

Painful Memories in Our Life  
  
Hiyaa!!! This is my first Beyblade fic so please be nice. R&R. No flaming please. . (ok, fine. You can flame me.)  
  
Tyson: When's this story gonna start?  
  
Ayumi: Soon..very soon.  
  
Tyson: Ok.  
  
5 seconds later  
  
Tyson: Now?  
  
Ayumi: No. Later. Kai, can you do the disclaimer?  
  
Kai: No. gives everyone the death glare Tyson: I'll do it!!! Oh oh oh, I'll do it!!! Pick me!! Pick me!! Ayumi: ignores Tyson How about....Rei?  
  
Rei: sighs Ayumi does not own Beyblade...except Kira..? Who's that?  
  
Ayumi: Some girl...  
  
Tyson: Who? Ayumi: Some beyblader.  
  
Max: Is she good?  
  
Ayumi: I can't tell you that, it'll give it all away!!  
  
Tyson: C'mon, tell us!!!!!  
  
Ayumi: ignores Tyson once again Now on with the story!!  
  
Painful Memories in Our Life  
  
Chapter 1: New Girl  
  
'3, 2, 1. Let it rip!!' Two blades flew into the bey-dish and started attacking the other. Sparks started flying as the blades hit each other with tremendous force.  
  
"Go Dragoon!" yelled Tyson. "Attack!"  
  
"Draceil!" yelled Max. "Counter it!"  
  
Rei, Kai and Kenny stood to the side as they watched Max and Tyson practice their blading, only Kai seemed more interested in the wall across from him as he stared at it.  
  
"Hey guys!" called Hilary as she ran towards the bladebreakers. "What's up?"  
  
Tyson and Max both lost their concentration at once as they looked up to see Hilary running their way. The two blades each flew back into their owner's hand.  
  
"Hey Hilary, we were just practicing," said Max.  
  
"Aww...Hilary!! You made me lose my concentration!!!" yelled Tyson. "Sor-ry," said Hilary, "I just came to see what's going on."  
  
"Yes, well, you didn't have to scare us like that, not like I was scared or anything," yelled Tyson.  
  
"Guys, could you just not fight for once?" asked Kenny.  
  
"NO!!" yelled both Tyson and Hilary at the same time, giving each other death glares. Then they resumed fighting on how 'he did this' and 'she did that'. Kenny backed away, scared that he might get caught in the middle of the fight, and holding his laptop tightly against his chest.  
  
"I guess there's no way those two would ever get along," commented Rei.  
  
"That's for sure," agreed Kenny, "It would be nice for those two to get along once in a while."  
  
Kai was still staring at the wall, uninterested. Rei, Max and Kenny were too busy watching and Tyson and Hilary were too busy fighting that none of them noticed a girl had appeared beside Kai, watching them. Kai looked up at the girl who just appeared and said, "If you're looking for Tyson or Hilary they're as you can see busy fighting. And if you're looking for Rei, he's watching them fight."  
  
"Actually I was looking for you," said the girl.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"You know what Kai? If you keep acting like that I'm gonna get really pissed off and might start hurting you," yelled the girl.  
  
"Do you think I care?"  
  
"Well, at least you cared enough to tell me that Tyson and Hilary are fighting and Rei's watching them," she kept yelling, "Argh!!! Why do I even bother with you? I swear, if you acting like that towards me I am not gonna even come close to give you that custom designed blade you ordered from me!!"  
  
By this time, Tyson and Hilary have stopped fighting and looked over to Kai and the girl to see what they were, or actually, what the girl was yelling about. Rei, Max and Kenny turned around to watch as well.  
  
"Who do you think she is?" asked Kenny as he pointed at the girl.  
  
"I dunno." Shrugged Rei, "But I can guess she's really pissed at Kai for something."  
  
Back to Kai and the girl  
  
"You finished the blade?" asked Kai.  
  
"Yes," answered the girl, "like months ago, but I found out that you weren't back home or at boarding school. So I came all the way here just to give you your damned blade."  
  
"I told you that I wouldn't be home, and as for boarding school, I only stayed for a few weeks."  
  
"You could have at least told me you were leaving school to come here!! Geez, I don't know why I even bothered to come here and give you your stupid blade personally."  
  
Kai smirked, "Well, maybe it's because you just 'love' me too much Kira."  
  
"I hate you," glared Kira.  
  
Tyson just decided to but in at this point. "Hey, can anyone tell me what's going on?"  
  
"I would like to know too," said Hilary, looking at Kira with a suspicious look.  
  
Kai and Kira looked up to see everyone watching them. Kai put on his expressionless face, but Kira made a fake smile and said, "Nice to meet you people. Now can you guys excuse us while I talk to Kai."  
  
"Uh...sure," answered Rei, a sweat drop going down the back of his head.  
  
Kira dragged Kai away to the front of the house and started yelling at him again. "Kai you I-D-I-O-T!!!"  
  
  
  
Kai: Why do I get yelled at?  
  
Ayumi: Well, at least you have some who cares about you.  
  
Kai: Cares? Yea, someone cares about yelling the crap outta me!!  
  
Ayumi: Don't be so mean Kai.  
  
Kira: takes out a halisen You'd better be a good boy...  
  
Kai: Or what?  
  
Kira: THIS!!! starts hitting Kai on the head with the halisen  
  
Kai: OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!! OK ok stop!!!!  
  
Ayumi: sweat drops Ummm...ok. Well that's all for today!!! Ja ne!!  
  
Kai and Kira in the background Kai: Stop hitting me!!!  
  
Kira: Never!!! Starts chasing after Kai  
  
Please R&R!!! I'll give you a big cookie!! 


	2. Kira is Kai's Sister!

Hiyaa!!Again!! Everyone who's read this plz plz plz review it!!!!! I really need to know how good this is...I'm kinda using this as a test to see if I can get into Eng. Lit. 12 AP!!!! So please R&R!!! I'll give you a plushie of your choice!!!  
  
Ayumi: So....I really need to work on this stori more....  
  
Tyson: You bet you do...  
  
Ayumi: But I'm trying to get my Japanese to be fluent so I can just read listen or watevr without having to use a stupid dictionary to find out how to conjugate these stupid words....  
  
Tyson: Watevr.... Ayumi: Anyways...who wants to do the disclaimer..... Tyson: MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Ayumi: ....other than Tyson. Kai: Not me.  
  
Ayumi: Go a head Kai!! Kai: NO!! Kira: hits Kai with a halisen just do it...it'll make her stop picking on you Ayumi: yah rite...  
  
Kai: Ayumi does not own Beyblade..except the plot of this story and her crappy characters....  
  
Ayumi:........say that again and I'll kill you...  
  
  
  
Painful Memories in Our Life  
  
Chapter 2: Kira is Kai's Sister?!  
  
"Kai you I-D-I-O-T!!!" screamed Kira. "I went all the way around the globe to find you, and this is how you treat me!!! I just hate you!!! I wish that I'd never came looking g for you in the first place..." Kira started to cry.  
  
Kai just stood there, not knowing what exactly to do; he was surprised when Kira ran to him and started to cry into his chest. They stood like that for a while before Kira said something in between her sobbing.  
  
"It's just that –cry-- I-I m-missed y—cry—you so much."  
  
Stunned, Kai answered and hugged her," I missed you too, and I'm really sorry about what happened."  
  
Unknown to them, the rest of the Bladebreakers were watching from behind some bushes. Hilary and Tyson being the most intent in watching.  
  
"Umm...guys, I don't think this is such a good idea," said Rei.  
  
"Well then, you can leave, we're not forcing you to stay," answered Hilary. Rei stood up and started to walk towards Kira and Kai, but was pulled back by Tyson and Hilary.  
  
"Not that way!!!" they whispered to him angrily.  
  
"Oh, but I have to leave now, and the only normal way to leave a house is through the front door...," explained Rei.  
  
"Well, you're either gonna have to wait or jump over the wall," said Tyson.  
  
Rei sighs, "Well, I think I can go past them without their knowing."  
  
"Fine," said Tyson, "just as long as they don't find you."  
  
Rei walked out from behind the bushes and towards Kira and Kai's  
direction. He was about to walk pass Kai and Kira, when he heard someone's voice.  
  
"What are you doing there, Rei?"  
  
Rei registered the voice, it belonged to Kai, and a really pissed off on too.  
  
"Oh, hiyaa, Kai, I was just leaving. I have something to do."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yea.."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"But it's true!!!"  
  
"Just let him go Onii--, uh Kai," said another voice.  
  
"Oh, umm, thanks....Kira..?"  
  
"Yes, that's my name. Go on, before Kai kills you!!" She held Kai back as Rei started to run away. "Run faster Rei!! I can't hold on to him anymore!!!"  
  
Rei was running for his life as a really pissed Kai ran after him with only one thought on his mind, 'Kill Rei.' Kira started to chase after Kai screaming at him," Kai!!! GET BACK HERE BAKA!!!"  
  
The rest of the gang started to chase after Kira, making sure they weren't seen. Rei stopped by the river to take a short break, until this huge shadow loomed over him.  
  
"Rei...," said the shadow.  
  
"UH OH," said Rei while turning around to face the shadow, "I'm in trouble..."  
  
Kira ran to where Rei was, standing behind him. "Kai, can't you go more than an hour without trying to kill someone on your team..?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, then I'll have to put you in anger management classes as well now," sighed Kira.  
  
"I don't need those classes dear Kira."  
  
"Yes YOU DO!!"  
  
"No I DON'T!" "C'mon can't you two stop fighting..?" asked Rei.  
  
"No!!!" they both yelled at Rei who sweat dropped.  
  
"Argh!!!!" screamed Kai, "I don't need a stupid little sister to run my life, Kira!!!!"  
  
"Well, then you wouldn't even be here if it weren't for me!!!"  
  
Rei decided to cut in again, "Kira's your little sister?"  
  
"YES!!! And I wish she wasn't!!!!" Kai half yelled.  
  
A new voice asked a question this time, "Why?" Tyson slapped his hand over his big mouth, 'Crap.'  
  
"Argh, Tyson!!!!" screamed Hilary, "You gave us away!!"  
  
"Sorry!!" He then turned his attention back to Kai. "so don't you want Kira to be your sister?"  
  
"......humph..." was the answer Tyson got.  
  
"Well, he did say that she kinda runs his life," Rei answered for Tyson, "Say, is that true?"  
  
"Only partly," smiled Kira, "I just make sure he goes to his classes and does his training. I also suggest to him the classes he should take. So I'm like his secretary or something...it's a really hard job too, he doesn't want to take any of the classes I suggested, except the extensive beyblading training I made up for him. I made it extra hard, just for him."  
  
"Watever," muttered Kai.  
  
"Oh..umm, here's your blade," said Kira as she handed Kai his custom made blade.  
  
"Oh great, so which crappy person did you take the order to make this blade?"  
  
"Crappy person...? Kai!!! I made that blade of yours with my own hands!!! And I was even nice enough to make a few other adjustments to it," screamed Kira.  
  
"You?" Kai repeated, "Well, that changes everything, this blade is just perfect, no flaws at all." He smiled, and for the first time in a long while.  
  
  
  
Kai: I smiled?  
  
Ayumi: yep!!! Kai: Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! Tyson: hahahahahha!!! Too bad!! Hilary: If you just kept your mouth shut.....Tyson. Tyson: sorry... Rei: Can we stop all the fighting for today? I'm getting a headache... Kira: Ok. Just wait a minute. takes out halisen and hits Kai a few times before stopping Done!! Rei: Thank you... Ayumi: Hey!!! This is my story!!! Get out!!! If you wanna stay then you gotta do as I say!!! Everyone 'cept Kai: Fine.... Kira: punches Kai in the stomach just say "fine" Kai: fine... Ayumi: yay!!!!  
  
Everyone, even Kai: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!! I'LL GIVE YOU A LIFE- SIZED PLUSHIE OF ANY CHARACTER YOU WANT!!! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW 


	3. Distrust

OMGOMGOMGOMG!!!! I got reviews!!! Thank you to all who reviewed!!! You know who you are!! Anyways...I'll just post your names, to: AngelQueen20002, puppalupp2008 and Risska, thanks for reviewing!!! And here's your life- sized plushie hands plushie to reviewers Keep on reviewing pplz!! . Ayumi: I really hate doing disclaimers.....so I get other ppl to do it for me!! Too bad I never thought of doing that when I wrote my inuyasha fics... Tyson: I know, I know...you want someome else to do the disclaimer. Ayumi: Actually,....hmmm..that is true. Maxie!! Can you do the disclaimer this time? Max: I'm busy! scarfs down a huge slice of cake Ayumi: ok....sweat drops How about Kira this time? Kira: Ayumi does not own Beyblade and so on...except the plot of this story and her made up character...me!! Painful Memories in Our Life Chapter 3: Distrust  
  
"Crappy person...? Kai!!! I made that blade of yours with my own hands!!! And I was even nice enough to make a few other adjustments to it," screamed Kira.  
  
"You?" Kai repeated, "Well, that changes everything, this blade is just perfect, no flaws at all." He smiled, and for the first time in a long while.  
  
"How long are you staying?" asked Kai.  
  
"I'll be around for a while," answered Kira, "I won't be leaving for at least another week and a half." "Oh," was all Kai could say, "I thought you were gonna go home as soon as you gave me the blade, but I guess that's ok." "Thought you'd say that," muttered Kira under her breath. "So, you have a place to stay?" asked Rei, "I'm sure Tyson's grandfather won't mind you staying there too. Right Tyson?" "Uh, sure," answered Tyson, "Grandpa's gonna go crazy and give his lectures on weird stuff to new people again. You'd better watch out for him." "That's really nice of you guys, but I've got somewhere to stay," thanked Kira, "but maybe I can come sleepover some times. Is that all right with you guys?" "Sure." Agreed Tyson. "OK," said Kira, "Well, I guess I'd better get going. I have lots of work to do, and not so much time to finish it all." "Say, what do you do?" asked Rei, "Your job." "Oh, umm...it's something to do with beyblading. I do lots of research on different kinds of bit-beasts and collect data on blades. I also create new parts for blades that are created by using the data I collect." "So you used the data you collected to created that blade you gave Kai right?" asked a curious Kenny. "Well, yes and no," answered Kira, "I actually just used some of the data, mostly on one blade, to create that one." "Which one?" asked Rei, he seemed really interested in Kira's work and the creating of new and improved parts for blades. "Well, I can't really tell you anything, it's top secret and I just kinda stumbled upon the info for it..."Kira trailed off. "Top secret?" repeated Kai, "You hacked into another of those top secret labs again? Geez, I can't believe you Kira, and you were always the little- miss-goody-two-shoes out of the two of us. And you're making me look bad." "Not my fault," muttered Kira, "it just suddenly appeared on my screen...it was 'the secret weapon' that was created at 'the abbey'." Kira tried to tell Kai what she was talking about by emphasizing on 'the secret weapon' and 'the abbey'. The blade that Kai used before that almost destroyed that place...  
  
As Kira walked away towards the hotel she was staying at when someone called her name, she turned and saw someone running up to her. It was Hilary! "Wait! Hey Kira!" called Hilary as she ran up to Kira. "What is it Hilary?" asked Kira. "I just want you to know something," started Hilary, "If you're trying to pull some stupid stunt then you'd better think twice about it 'cuz I'm watching you." "Stunt? Why would do that?" asked Kira innocently, then grinning evilly. "Fine, whatever. Just remember that I'll be watching you," warned Hilary. "Sure," said Kira as she walked off.  
  
Hilary ran back to where the others were waiting for her. She was thinking about Kira, 'She just doesn't seem right. I think she's hiding something or planning to do something terrible.' "Hey Hilary! Can you hurry it up?" called Tyson, "It's getting late!" "Coming!" "What's bugging ya Hilary?" asked Rei. "Well, I just think that Kira girl is just a phony. She was acting kinda weird when I went to talk to her. You guys better watch out, I already know that I don't trust her." "Why don't you just chill a bit Hilary?" said Rei, "If there was something wrong then Kai would've mentioned it by now. And besides, Kira seemed really nice."  
Kai had been listening to Hilary and Rei's conversation, and decided it was time for him to cut in and say something. "So, Hilary, you don't trust Kira, do you?" "Of course not!" "I thought so." "What do you mean?" "Kira's a very hard person to figure out, so people often distrust her. She has a way with making people feel either safe or alert." "I still think she's up to something." "Hmm..." was all Kai could answer, 'If only they knew what they're in for..." Kai smiled to himself, knowing that Kira was up to something... Kai: I smiled again? Ayumi: YUP!!! Kai: That's it, this is the end of the world!!!! Ayumi: Stop being so dramatic Kai. Kira: Yea, it was only a small smile... Kai: Only a small smile?!!? ONLY A SMALL SMILE!!?! Ayumi: Thank you for reading this!!! PLZ R&R!!! -Kira starts beating Kai up again- Kira: Could you just stop acting like that for once!?!?! Kai: Ow...NO!! OWOWOWOWOWOW!!!! Kira is still beating him up...even as this chapter ends...-SWEAT DROP...- ?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? Kono 'beyblade fanfiction'-wa watashi-no hajimete-wo kakimasu-yo!!!(umm...I think it says 'this is my first beyblade fanfiction that I wrote...')(someone wanna tell me how to say it exactly? I actually got 'kakemasu' and 'kakimasu' mixed up!)(kakemasu-to call and kakimasu-to write) 


	4. Something Beautiful

YAY!!!!! I got reviews!!!! I thought my story wasn't any good...sniff Thanks to all who reviewed!!! Here's a big cookie for you!!! hands out cookies I had one of my friends read the first 3 chappies to tell me if the characters aren't acting a bit OOC. I sometimes tend to do that, especially with Inuyasha and if you really want to count it, Kikyou too. I typed out all of chapter 3 at 4 in the morning!!! Argh!! I was kinda going hyper; I usually do and end up rambling, like now. I can't think...starts swearing finishes sorry about that, just need to let it out before going on with the story.  
  
Ayumi: Now for the disclaimer part.  
  
Tyson: It's no use I tell ya!!! She won't ever pick me to do it!!  
  
Ayumi: Just shut the hell up Tyson!!! starts swearing to Tyson in you- don't want-to-know-how-many-languages  
  
Rei: O.o Such colorful words...  
  
Kira: Ow...my poor innocent ears!! covers ears  
  
Kai: I think she really should go to anger management.  
  
Ayumi: glares I don't need anger management, Kai. I know how to keep my anger in check.  
  
Kai: ...  
  
Ayumi: Do the disclaimer Maxie!!  
  
Maxie: Fine...Ayumi does not own Beyblade and this is getting old...  
  
If you want to know what Kira looks like then you gotta picture Kai as a girl, except Kira's hair is halfway down her back and she doesn't have those triangles on her face, she had them removed and besides, her triangles look better. She wears the same navy bluish cargo pants as Kai, but a dark, blood red tank top and a thin grey jacket with the zipper halfway pulled up.  
  
Painful Memories in Our Life  
  
Chapter 4: Something Beautiful  
  
"Seriously, guys, I don't trust her," said Hilary. The Bladebreakers look up at Hilary, except Tyson who wasn't concerned at all, he was too busy reading another comic book. "I mean, there's just something about that girl that just doesn't seem right," finished Hilary.  
  
"Well, of course there's something about her that doesn't seem right," said Kai, "She's lived in darkness all her life, like me, so why should she be able to trust everyone she meets?"  
  
"I, well, she could at least trust us," said Hilary, "We are trying to help."  
  
"Like you did the other day?" asked Rei, "Spying?"  
  
"Listen guys, you can argue all you want about her, but just don't say anything offending about her, or you'll regret it," called Kai, as he walked out onto the street.  
  
"Sure, bye Kai," called Rei, and then turning back to Hilary.  
  
"That's not the point," said Hilary, totally ignoring Kai, "We were only curious to see come girl come waltzing in here and take Kai away to have a little talk just like that snaps fingers."  
  
"Even though Kai trusts her enough to go along and have a chat?" asked Rei, "You know how Kai isn't the kind of person who trusts just anyone."  
  
"Well, he could've been...under a spell," yelled a frustrated Hilary, thinking of a possible excuse.  
  
"That seems even more unlikely," replied Rei, calmly and surely.  
  
Kira sat on her bed starting out the window, thinking of what had happened since she had arrived. 'Well, for one, I got Kai his blade,' she thought smiling to herself. 'So many things did happen, like Hilary getting suspicious of me. She thinks that I would even try and do something to sabotage the team! Oh well, that's how I usually look, not really their fault...' Kira trailed out of her thoughts as a knock erupted through the room. "Coming!" she called back at the door. She gets up and walks across the room and opens the door, and there was Kai.  
  
"Hey," he greeted," How're you doing?"  
  
"Fine, it's not bad here. Wanna come in?"  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
There was a silence as Kai stepped inside the room. And more silence came after as Kira closed the door behind Kai. And guess what? There was a longer silence after that, with the two staring at each other, trying to bring the other down.  
  
"So umm...," started Kira, trying to break the silence, "You want something to drink?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"What do you want?" asked Kira, "Tea, coffee, or soda?"  
  
"Soda."  
  
"Be right back," said Kira as she headed out the door.  
  
Kai looked around at his surroundings and found himself standing in an average sized room. A blood red carpet was beneath his feet, the walls were white, pure white and there was a bed with many different shades of red on it right beside the window. He walked towards the bed and sat down, 'Springy.' he thought. His head shot up as he heard the door open and close and the sound of footsteps walking around in the room.  
  
"Here ya go," said Kira as she tossed the soda to Kai.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Kira noticed that Kai was looking around the room at the surroundings. "So, you like it?"  
  
"Huh?" asked a confused looking Kai.  
  
"The room."  
  
"Oh. Yea, it's nice. It looks different from the other rooms I saw on my way here."  
  
"Oh yea, about that. They said this room was for couples...that's kinda why the bed is king sized...," explained Kira.  
  
"Hmmm." He grinned as a thought came to him.(Actually a memory, it's something to do with the color red. And this is not romance!! No romance in here, I'm actually quite attached to anime like Hellsing where there's lots of violence, dying, swearing and BLOOD!!!)  
  
"What?" asked Kira as she noticed the grin.  
  
"Oh nothing..."  
  
"Nothing? You bet it's nothing. I know you're planning something, I know that grin way too well by now."  
  
"But it's really nothing."  
  
"C'mon spit it out, I know you're up to something."  
  
"I was just thinking of the few precious moments of fun we had when we were kids," Kai said, then his eyes narrowed as he got angry, "and everything would always be ruined by Boris as he made us train for hours on end."  
  
"Yes, I know, but we're free now," said Kira with a sad face.  
  
There was silence...  
  
"Do you remember that time we escaped training and went to the park to watch the other bladders?" asked Kira.  
  
"Yea," said Kai, smiling, "that was fun."  
  
"And we weren't caught, for once!"  
  
"Of course we weren't caught! I made up the plan!"  
  
"Uh, yea, but you also made up the other ones which got us into a load of trouble." "Whatever."  
  
"Oh look! It's the sunset!"  
  
"Hmm...Yea, it's beautiful."  
  
Kira and Kai just sat there on the bed looking out the window at the beautiful sunset. The sun's rays radiating out and changing the colors in the sky as night approached. While all this was happening, two people fell deep into a peaceful slumber for once in their painful life...  
  
Ayumi: Yes I know the ending is really crappy, but I was watching the sunrise as I wrote this.  
  
Tyson: Wha--? Why are you still up?  
  
Aymui: Cuz I want to!  
  
Rei: zzzzzzzzzzz...  
  
Max: ZzZzZzZzZzZ.... Tyson: ok goes back to sleep ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.....  
  
Kenny: zZzZzZzZzZzZ...  
  
Kira: Oh man, what time is it?  
  
Ayumi: 4:43 AM  
  
Kira: Shit!!! I'm gonna be late for practice!!  
  
Ayumi: Wait for me!!  
  
Ayumi(me) and Kira runs out to the beach as fast as we can, actually, we were running like all of Hell was behind us. We got to the beach with a few minutes to spare. But...  
  
Kai: YOU ARE LATE!!!  
  
Ayumi: So sad...plz Review!! 


	5. The Precious Past

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed me so far!! I really appreciate it. I just put the 'do not accept anonymous reviews' thing off. I had no idea it was on!!! And I'm very sorry to all those ppl who have read and tried to review as an anonymous person. I'll try harder to keep you guys happy! . Ne? Ja, the next thing on my to do list is...oh yes, here are your cookies!! hands out cookies I hope you like them!! Now on with the disclaimer and you can enjoy reading this story and if you don't, flame me, I don't care!! Try anything to murder me, I wouldn't give a damn either, as I already have a whole list of people who want to kill me(a really long one too). Their reasons are kinda weird, but all right...in their terms. Ok, most people on my list want to kill me for the reason that I get high marks in every art project/assignment I do in any class, and the following reason is because while they 'toil' away at making their projects look nice, I just sit there and barely do anything until the very end of class. They say all I can do the proj./assignm really fast and with ease, but hey, I toiled for hours to be good at art(not!). I draw comics!! Another reason is...I'll finish this at the end of the story then.....  
  
Tyson: Finally!!! The Author's note is finished!!!  
  
Kenny: You mean authoress.  
  
Tyson: Whatever.  
  
Ayumi: Disclaimer please Kenny. Kenny: Beyblade is not the property of Ayumi Yoshino.  
  
Tyson: When's my turn?  
  
Ayumi: Never. Now on with the story.  
  
Painful Memories in Our Life  
  
Chapter 5: The Precious Past  
  
"This is not good," said Kira, "This is not good." She was sitting on the edge of the bed and looking down at her leg. It was all bloody and gruesome, and blood was still gushing out, sliming down to her feet. Her leg had been bleeding for some time now, and she'd lost at least a pint and a quarter of blood now. It's amazing that she's still conscious and alive. "That's it, I'm losing it. Can't stay conscious much longer..."  
  
The door to the room suddenly opens, and there stood Kai with a first aid kit in hand. He had come just in time to see Kira faint and lose consciousness. As Kira started falling over, he dropped the first aid kit to the ground and went over to catch her before she reached the ground. The last thing Kira heard was Kai calling her name, telling her to stay conscious; and then there was darkness.  
  
'Where am I? How did I get here?' thought Kira, she looked around her and saw that she was in a bed, a very familiar looking bed, but she couldn't place where she had seen it. She looked down at where he leg was resting and to her surprise, saw that it was perfectly fine. She got up, walked out the door and out in the cold, she finally realized where she was...  
  
The Balchov Abbey.  
  
'What? How-?' she thought, then noticing the beybladers practicing and their trainers watching them, she walked towards them. The trainers didn't look up until she was right beside them.  
  
"Ahh...Miss Kira, we were expecting you to join us in the training program today," said one of the trainers.  
  
"Training program?" repeated a confused Kira, "What training program?"  
  
"To train you to be one of the best bladers around!" explained another trainer.  
  
"Best blader...?" she repeated again, "Why would I have to train to be one of the best bladders?"  
  
"To make your grandfather happy, for one," said the first trainer, "now, Vladimir here will show you to the training room you and some other sol—kids will be starting your first training session."  
  
Kira followed Vladimir to an underground training room where she was greeted with the faces of four other kids. There was Tala, a red-haired boy with icy blue eyes, Bryan, a pale-lavender haired boy with dark and cold eyes, Ian, a short violet haired boy with brown eyes and lastly, standing away from the other kids was Kai, with his two toned blue hair and crimson brown eyes. The trainer introduced Kira to the rest of the group, since they had never seen her before, but she had been watching them. The boys were all amazed to see a girl there, and even more surprised to find out that she was going to train along with them, even Kai was amazed. (A/N: remember, Kai is only a kid at that time and hasn't built up the expressionless mask he has in the present.)  
  
Each of the five children were given a blade, a normal blade, and were told to practice launching the blades inside the bey-dish. Each tried the best they could, but always missed, an was punished for it.  
  
"You must launch the blade into the dish at least a number of ten times before you can leave for a short break!!" yelled the trainer.  
  
Kai was the first to get his blade into the dish, then Tala, Bryan, and Ian. Kira tried as hard as she could, but she just couldn't seem to get the blade inside.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" she asked herself softly so that nobody could hear, "Why can't I get the blade inside the dish?" Kira was so frustrated that she just closed her eyes and pulled the ripcord as hard as she could and launched the blade which miraculously landed inside the bey-dish. As soon as she opened her eyes, she saw that the blade was spinning around in the dish, along with the other blades.  
  
"Yes!! I did it!!" screamed Kira happily.  
  
"Yes," said the trainer, "but now you have to do that nine more times before you can leave, or you don't leave at all."  
  
"Yes, sir," sighed kira, "Well, here goes nothing."  
  
Kira again, launched her blade nine more times, each time the blade falling inside the dish, which earned her a short break from training. She left the room to the recreation room where she saw that she wasn't the only one there, someone else was there too, a very familiar someone.  
  
"Kai," whispered Kira. No answer. She said it again, this time, louder. "Kai."  
  
"What is it?" asked the young Kai.  
  
"Nothing...you want to blade?" asked Kira.  
  
Kai seemed to think about it before answering, "Sure."  
  
"Great!" smiled Kira as she and Kai readied their blades over the bey-dish.  
  
"3-2-1! Let it rip!!" both yelled at the same time as they launched their blades. It looked like their blades were going to land inside the dish, but as the blades fell, they hit against the other, causing both blades to be knocked out. There was silence, as the blades fell outside the dish, then laughter at the funny sight the blades made, knocking each other out.  
  
"I guess that's a draw," said Kira.  
  
"Yea," agreed Kai as they both laughed.  
  
Amidst their laughter, they didn't notice that Tala, Ian and Bryan had entered the room along with their trainer, all of them had sweat drops on the back of theirs heads as they wondered what was so funny.  
  
Kai: NOOOOOOO!!!!! I was laughing!!!  
  
Ayumi: It's not that bad, you were only a kid that time.  
  
Kai: But still...  
  
Kira: Just shut up, will ya? I'm trying to take a nap.  
  
Kai: Watever.  
  
Ayumi: Please Review!!  
  
Another reason for wanting to kill me is because they just feel like it. People think I'm sometimes an overachiever, but I'm not. I mean, c'mon, I almost failed Electronics for second term!!! So of course I have to pull my mark up. And I achieved this by studying for three days for the last test my teacher gave us to boost our mark up and I aced it!! YAY!! Hmmm...the next chapter is going to be longer, since I'll be doing a flashback thing, a really long one too. 


	6. Precious Moments

Thank you people for your reviews!!! And I'll try to make these chapters longer, and this part shorter. . If you want me to...  
  
Ayumi: Now for the disclaimer.  
  
Tyson: I'm not even gonna bother.  
  
Rei: Poor kid.  
  
Ayumi: You can do the disclaimer this time Tyson.  
  
Tyson: Hontou-ni?(really?)  
  
Ayumi: Yup.  
  
Tyson: YAY!!  
  
Ayumi: Just get on with it.  
  
Tyson: Ayumi does not own Beyblade, but she's the nicest person in the world!!  
  
Painful Memories in Our Life  
  
Chapter 6: Precious Moments  
  
"Now remember, you have to launch the blade with accuracy and strength to keep it moving and hit its' target," instructed Vladimir the trainer.  
  
"Hai," answered Kira, Kai, Tala, Bryan and Ian.  
  
"Now start launching your blades!" said Vladimir.  
  
"Yes Sir!" they all shouted. All four bladers launched their blades into an individual bey-dish, as they concentrated on keeping their blades inside the dish, Vladimir came around to check how they were doing. He stopped at Ian first, seeing that he was having quite a hard time keeping his blade spinning.  
  
"Ian," said Vladimir, "re-launch your blade and start over again. This time, do it right!"  
  
"Yes, sir," sighed Ian as he picked up his blade and re-launched it. This time, it didn't wobble, making it spin properly.  
  
"Good, that's better," said Vladimir, "make sure you keep it spinning for another hour, one of the computers will be timing you. If you screw up again, you'll have to start over, and the same goes for the rest of you!" The others looked determined to keep their blades spinning for an hour and concentrated as hard as they could, only thinking of keeping their blade going.  
  
At the end of the first hour no one had succeeded to keep their blades going, Kai was the closest to getting it at 56 mins before his blade just ran out of spin. Kira was just starting to re-launch her blade as did the others as a man in a long overcoat walked in the training room. He was tall with shoulder length silver-grey hair, brownish red eyes and a wrinkled face; it was Voltaire.  
  
"So how are they doing?" he asked Vladimir.  
  
"Not too good and not too bad sir," answered Vladimir, "They have gotten their blades to launch inside the dish, but cannot make it spin for an hour. Kai was the closest to getting it, while Kira was the worst."  
  
Kira's face reddened with both embarrassment and anger as she heard the remark, even though it was true, she could barely hold her blade in the dish for more than 20 mins.  
  
"I see," said Voltaire, looking thoughtful, "how long did each of them hold their blades for?"  
  
"Kai did 56 mins..."  
  
"Hmm...yes...pretty close..."  
  
"Tala was at 48 mins..."  
  
"That's interesting..."  
  
"Bryan was at 47..."  
  
"Almost 48 mins..."  
  
"Ian did 40 mins..."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"...and Kira only did 19.5 mins," reported Vladimir.  
  
"Hmm...a huge difference between those two," said Voltaire, "I guess Kira would need extra training. Have her stay after class to work on her blading, until she could keep her blade spinning for 2 hours."  
  
"Yes sir," confirmed Vladimir. Voltaire left the room.  
  
Kira blanked, 'Stay after class and work my butt off until I could make my blade spin for 2 whole hours?! That's crazy!' The others looked at Kira, surprised to know what they would have to do if they hadn't done well enough.  
  
'Holy shit!! We'd have to stay that long just to get our blade to stay spinning?!' thought Tala.  
  
'Two hours?! Woah...I wouldn't be able to do that!' thought Ian.  
  
'Stay after class just to perfect her blading? You gotta be kidding me!' thought Bryan.  
  
'Two hours? Good luck to her, she's gonna get killed, but to perfect blading? That would be a good idea.' thought Kai.  
  
"Tala, Kai, Bryan, Ian, class over, go do something else," said Vladimir, "Kira, more blading from you."  
  
"Yes sir," replied each blader.  
  
Kira started on her vigorous training to keep her blade to spin for two whole hours. She wasn't really into doing the blading after doing all the blading she had been doing for the past four hours; she was tired. But she was really anxious on getting out of class so she just tried her best at getting her blade to stay spinning for the two hours, but she just couldn't. Vladimir retired to his room after another hour, leaving the computer to time her blade and watch her blade. Kira was just about to launch her blade once more when she felt a pair of eyes watching her. She turned around and found a pair of beautiful crimson eyes staring at her.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," replied Kai, "just watching you blade. It isn't a crime you know."  
  
"Whatever," she said, "just don't bother me."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Kira turned back to her blading, but as she was about to launch her blade, she couldn't help but get annoyed at being watched by some guy who was better than her. She flipped her head back to him and said, "You know, watching me may not be a crime, but it's kinda disrupting my concentration when you watch my back!"  
  
"So what?" he replied.  
  
"So can you move to some other place to watch me from?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's really nerving how you stare at my back," she said, while trying to contain her anger and annoyance.  
  
"...sure." With that, he moved to the spot in front of her, opposite to her on the bey-dish.  
  
"Thank you," she said through gritted teeth. She got ready to launch her blade once more, this time she put more effort and strength in it. 'C'mon, c'mon...please stay spinning.'  
  
Two hours later she let out a cry of joy as her blade returned to her hand. "Yes!!! I did it! Whoo!" Kira had just finished her training. Kai was still in the same spot watching her jumping in joy at her accomplishment, a pretty big one too for a rookie.  
  
"Congrats Kira," said Kai. Kira stopped. She suddenly remembered that Kai was still watching her.  
  
"Oh, umm, thanks Kai," she said nervously, 'Shit...he saw me dancing like an idiot!'  
  
Kai, sensing her thoughts, said, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you were acting...umm...acting 'weird'."  
  
Kira looked at him, not really believing that he'd keep his mouth shut, but hey, he barely talks and what would she lose. "Ok, but you'd better keep your mouth shut, or else."  
  
"Like I'd talk about you dancing around."  
  
"Dancing around with joy," corrected Kira.  
  
"Whatever." There was an uncomfortable silence as the two gave each other piercing stares. Finally trying to break the silence, Kira asked, "So why did you come here to watch me in the first place?"  
  
"Dunno." was the only answer she got.  
  
"So...umm...why did you stay?" she tried asking again.  
  
"I just felt like watching you blade."  
  
"Oh. Why?"  
  
"Well...you look kinda cute when you're really concentrated," admitted Kai.  
  
Kira blushed, "Uh...thanks." Kai was also blushing.  
  
"So, you want to go to the park and watch the bladers there?" asked Kai.  
  
"Sure, but are we allowed?"  
  
"They won't notice us gone."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Sure I'm sure."  
  
"OK..."  
  
"Let's go," said Kai as he grabbed Kira's wrist.  
  
The two of them ran along the halls towards to main gates, as they neared it, they slowed down not wanting to be caught. They watched as the older bladders finished their training and went inside the building, as did their trainers. The guards went in too, to shift to some other job and pass the guarding to some other guys. This was when Kai grabbed Kira's wrist and sprinted to the get out the main gates before the new guards came. As soon as the two of them neared the third corner, they stopped sprinting and walked the rest of the way to the park.  
  
"So," started Kira, "why did you want me to go to the park with you, other than watch the bladers?"  
  
"Well...," lied Kai, "I asked Tala, Ian and Bryan too, but they didn't want to come, the chickens."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yea..."  
  
They reached the park in silence, not knowing what to say to the other. As soon as they did, they both ran up to one bey-dish with a huge crowd around it. There was a boy, around 13, with light brown hair and grey eyes standing over another boy, around 12, he had brown-black hair and green eyes, with a smirk as he watched the younger boy retrieve his broken up blade from the dish.  
  
"So, is there anyone here who's brave enough to challenge me to a bey- battle?" he called out as he looked around. His eyes stopped a while at Kira, taking in the image of the cute and pretty looking girl, and then his eyes met Kai's icy stare. 'Huh. Who does this kid think he is?'  
  
Kira watched as the older boy looked at her and then glared at Kai, which Kai returned with his icy glare. 'What's going on?' she thought. Kai stepped in front of her protectively, as he passed her ear, he whispered something to her, "That jerk was looking you over Kira."  
  
Kira understood and made an angry face, she didn't like it when someone just likes her for her looks and not how she acts. She stepped out from behind Kai as he challenged the older boy to a bey-battle.  
  
"I'll battle you," challenged Kai.  
  
"Oh, playing hero are we?" remarked the older boy.  
  
"I'm no-," he was cut off by Kira.  
  
"I'll battle you myself," Kira challenged the older boy, then to Kai, "Thanks Kai, but I can do this myself."  
  
"Ok," said Kai.  
  
"Thanks for understanding Kai." Kira smiled.  
  
"If you think that I'll go easy on you then you're mistaken," said the older boy.  
  
"Whatever." Kai stood beside Kira as some kid acting as the referee shouted for them to begin.  
  
Both the blades were launched inside the dish, but before long, the battle was over as the older boy's blade was ground to nothing but dust. Kira was surprised that she could even do such a thing, let alone knock a blade out.  
  
"And the winner is Kira!" shouted the referee.  
  
"Yay!! I won!" cried Kira.  
  
"Congrats Kira!" said Kai.  
  
"Thanks Kai, lets go home now," said Kira.  
  
"Sure."  
  
When the two returned they found that nobody had noticed their disappearance. Tala, Ian and Bryan hadn't told anyone where the two of them went for the past three hours. They just said that Kira and Kai just went wandering around the abbey as they had nothing better to do whenever they were asked where Kai and Kira went. Kai and Kira thanked Tala, Bryan and Ian for not giving them away, and were answered with, "Feh." So as night neared, they all went to bed, Kai and Kira's bedrooms just happened to be right beside each other's and was connected with a door in the middle. As Kira and Kai lied in their own beds, they thought of how their day was; the few precious hours that they had spent together, outside of the abbey, in happiness. Those precious moments together couldn't be taken away from them even in death, for it would be forever remembered...always...  
  
Ayumi: Well this was long...  
  
Kai and Kira: Oh yea...  
  
Ayumi: Crap...NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Rei: What is it?  
  
Ayumi: Evil writer's block is coming to get me!!! I just know it!!  
  
Kira: NOOOOO!!!!  
  
Ayumi: Ah...false alarm...I think.  
  
Rei: It'd better be...I haven't been in this story for some time.  
  
Ayumi: You'll either appear in the next chapter or the one after it...  
  
Rei: thank you.  
  
Kai: I'm trying to sleep here!  
  
Ayumi: Sorry...Good night Kai.  
  
Kira: Me too.  
  
Ayumi: Good night.  
  
Rei: It's only 1 am...and it's around 5pm in China.  
  
Ayumi: Yes...that's nice...  
  
Rei: But I'll go sleep anyways.  
  
Ayumi: Oh well, til next time!! Please Review!! Here are the cookies!! (hands a lot of cookies out.) 


	7. Awakening

Thank you to all my faithful reviewers!! You all make me happy!!   
  
Ayumi: This disclaimer thing is getting kinda old...  
  
Rei: Yea, but you still have to do it.  
  
Ayumi: Yup...Can someone get Hilary?  
  
Tyson: Sure! (Gets Hilary)  
  
Hilary: What is it?  
  
Ayumi: Please do the disclaimer.  
  
Hilary: Fine. Ayumi does not own Beyblade.  
  
Ayumi: Thank you.  
  
Painful Memories in Our Life  
  
Chapter 7: Awakening  
  
Kira sat up in bed, it was morning, and a very cold one too. She was really tired and didn't wan to get out of bed, but she had to, there was training to be done. She pulled herself out of bed, took a shower and went down to the training room, as she was about to start doing her training, she saw that only Kai was there. 'Where did everyone else go?' she thought.  
  
"Kai, where is everyone?" she asked.  
  
"Gone."  
  
"Gone? Gone where?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The air started to change, so did the room, everything was becoming pitch black. She couldn't see, she couldn't feel, only hear. Kira tried talking, but to no avail, her voice was gone. 'What's happening?' she thought. 'Where am I?' She suddenly remembered, 'I was in a hotel, I-I went unconscious, everything blacked out...and I ended up there, in my past. So everything that happened already happened, or was that all a dream?'  
  
"Kira!"  
  
'I hear a voice, calling.'  
  
"Kira, wake up! Please!"  
  
'But who is it?...'  
  
"Kira!"  
  
'...Kai? It's Kai! He's...'  
  
"Kira please get up!!"  
  
'...he's calling me, telling me to get up.'  
  
Kira's eyes snapped open, her vision was blurred at first, but she soon adjusted to it; and there was Kai, standing over her with a concerned face.  
  
'Kai...? Why is he looking at me like that?'  
  
"Kira," Kai sighed with relief, "I thought that I'd lost you."  
  
"Lose...me?" Kira repeated with confusion, 'Oh yeah...I was unconscious.'  
  
"The doctors said you lost too much blood, a-and it would be impossible to try bringing you back...," Kai trailed off.  
  
"Oh," said Kira, understanding, "but I'm fine now aren't I?" Kira brightened up with a smile.  
  
"Yes," Kai agreed smiling too.  
  
"Let's go home," said Kira.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Kira was let out of the hospital, but not before a few tests were run to make sure she completely recovered. As they were leaving, one of the doctors came running up to them with a small girl in his arms. "Wait!" he called, "Wait!" Kira and Kai stopped and turned around facing the doctor with the child in his arms.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kira.  
  
"Well, this little wanted to tell you something," explained the doctor.  
  
"Oh," said Kira, "what is it little girl?"  
  
The little girl looked up at Kira smiled and said, "Thank you Onee-chan!"  
  
"Thank you? For what?" asked Kira.  
  
"You took care of me from when I was only a baby when my parents died in that fire," said the girl, "You were always so nice to me, see, you gave me this pendant to remember you by when you had to take me to the orphanage." The little girl held up a pendant about the size of her hand, it had a small picture of a blue phoenix engraved on it.  
  
"Kazemi, the phoenix of ice," said Kira as she looked at the pendant.  
  
"I want to give this back to you," said the girl as she handed the pendant to Kira.  
  
"Thank you, Mireille," said Kira, "Here, you can have this." She handed a blade to Mireille.  
  
Ayumi: I need a break from this...  
  
Rei: Oh yah... 


	8. Sadness and Sorrow

Thank you one and all!!! For reading and reviewing this of course!  
  
Ayumi: Disclaimers...such a bother.  
  
Rei: Ayumi does not own beyblade, she's also suffering from huge writer's block every now and then and she also has a piano exam so she won't be updating in a while...I think...?(He was reading off a piece of paper)  
  
Ayumi: yup  
  
Kai: What was with 'Mireille'?  
  
Ayumi: I was desperate!!! I needed to write something!!  
  
Kira: Don't worry...at least I got my bit back.  
  
Kai: Now look at what you did, I can't beat her in a bey-battle anymore!!  
  
Aymui: Who cares...  
  
Painful Memories in Our Life  
  
Chapter 8: Sadness and Sorrow (Part 1)  
  
Kira looked at the pendant she just got back, 'Kazemi, the legendary phoenix of ice, my bit-beast. I thought I lost it long ago.' She thought. Her thoughts were stopped as she reached Tyson's house. Hilary(Hiromi) and Tyson could be heard fighting again, Rei, Max and Kenny were standing to the side deciding whether they should stop Hilary and Tyson fighting or just stand there and watch.  
  
A few days had passed since Kira fell unconscious and had to be sent to the hospital. She was wondering if the Bladebreakers and Hilary had heard about it, but knowing Kai, he wouldn't have told them. It wasn't their business anyways, it was hers. As she neared the backyard, she heard what Tyson and Hilary were arguing about, they were arguing about whether she was, Kira, was a trustworthy person. Tyson seemed to think that if Kai trusts her, then she should be alright to trust, and Hilary kept going on about a 'women's intuition' that Kira wasn't to be trusted. Kira just stood there, not knowing what to do. She couldn't go and say something n her defense and she couldn't really do anything about backing Hilary up. Instead, she walked away to the park where she sat and watched as younger kids bladed. Kira was thinking of the things that had happened the last few days, everything had been going bad for her. First Hilary doesn't trust her, she gets hurt and falls unconscious and then she had those memories of her past, ones that she didn't want to see ever again.  
  
As she sat there thinking, a kid came up to her and said something, but she obviously didn't hear it. So the kid tried again, this time, louder...  
  
"Umm...excuse me miss?" said the boy in a nervous tone.  
  
"Hmm...? What is it?" asked Kira.  
  
"Is that a blade in your hand?"  
  
"Wha--? Oh, this, yes.  
  
"It looks so cool!!"  
  
"Looks aren't everything though."  
  
"Yea, but still..."  
  
Kira smiled at the boy's interest in blades and it reminded her of when she was young, and when she first saw the Black Dranzer. At first the blade only looked cool, but it also proved to be deadly. Finally when she watched Kai use it at the world tournament in Russia, she knew that it was evil...  
  
"Can I see it?" asked the boy.  
  
"Sure, but be careful, it's a custom blade."  
  
"Okay," said the boy as Kira handed the blade over, "Hey Billy! Come look at this wicked blade!!"  
  
Sorry for all those ppl who have read this story and have waited for it to be updated. I have a piano exam coming up so I won't be updating this for almost another two weeks, til then, look forward to the day I start writing more!!! That'll be the 15th of August...I have my exam on the 14th and I need to think about what to write... 


	9. Sadness and Sorrowpart2

Thank you all for being so patient and waiting for this chapter to be up!! And to all my reviewers, a very big hug to you all for reviewing!!  
  
Ayumi: Disclaimers are really annoying...  
  
Tyson: No it's not!! Then we wont be owned by you!! Mwahahaha!!!  
  
Ayumi: Watever...  
  
Tyson: Argh!! You're starting to act like Kai.  
  
Ayumi: I've been like this, cold and expressionless, unless I'm high on sugar...  
  
Tyson; You are scaring me...  
  
Rei: 'Ayumi doesn't own Beyblade, she only owns Kira and this plot...' reads off piece of paper  
  
Ayumi: Rei!!! What are you doing?!!  
  
Rei: ...reading...? -.-"  
  
Painful Memories in Our Life  
  
Chapter 9: Sadness and Sorrow (Part 2)  
  
"Can I see it?" asked the boy.  
  
"Sure, but be careful, it's a custom blade."  
  
"Okay," said the boy as Kira handed the blade over, "Hey Billy! Come look at this wicked blade!!"  
  
Another boy came over to see what his friend was holding, as soon as he saw the blade, his eyes lit up.  
  
"WOW! That has got to be the coolest blade ever, Vincent!!" cried Billy.  
  
"Umm...miss...? Can you blade?" asked Vincent.  
  
"Blade...? Well, I used to...but not anymore."  
  
"Can you show us some of your moves?" asked Billy.  
  
"Sure," replied Kira with a smile. She took back her blade, whipped out a launcher and rip-cord and placed the blade on the launcher. She got ready to launch her blade.  
  
"3-2-1! Let it rip!" yelled Kira and she launched her blade across the ground.  
  
The blade started by just spinning in one place, then it started to move in zigzags and finally started hitting/ attacking a boulder. The attacks the blade inflicted on the boulder made it start to crumble until it was only a pile of dust, then the blade returned to Kira's hand. Billy and Vincent stood to the side with their mouths hanging open and eyes wide with astonishment.  
  
"WOW!!! That was super cool!" yelled Vincent.  
  
"That was like, better than Tyson's attack!!" yelled Billy.  
  
"That's better than all the Bladebreaker's attacks put together!!" yelled Vincent.  
  
"Actually, that's pretty normal for custom blades with skilled bladders," said Kira.  
  
"Then you must be one of the best!" cried Billy.  
  
"No...I'm just a normal blader."  
  
"No you're not! I bet that you could beat Tyson in a beybattle!" cried Vincent.  
  
"No one can beat Tyson!" said Billy, "He's invincible."  
  
"Hmmm...battling Tyson seems to be a good idea." Murmured Kira.  
  
"But how are you gonna get a battle with him?" asked Billy.  
  
"I can go ask him," said Kira.  
  
"But how...?" asked both Billy and Vincent, "He's famous and we don't know where he lives."  
  
"But I do," said Kira.  
  
"You do? How?"  
  
"I know Tyson," said Kira.  
  
"You're kidding," said Billy.  
  
"You can come with me if you want, but I'm not lying," said Kira.  
  
Kira, Billy and Vincent walked to where Tyson's house was, it's pretty hard to miss since it's one of those old traditional looking houses. Kira walked to the backyard where Tyson was in a practice battle against Kai. As she walked in, she motioned for everyone to be quiet so they won't give her away. Since Kai's back was facing her, he didn't see her sneak up from behind him and cover his eyes.  
  
"Guess who," said Kira with a smile.  
  
"Some annoying person that I know," answered Kai, "And now I can't see and you're also gonna make me lose."  
  
"That's only part right. I am someone you know, but I'm not annoying and you just lost."  
  
"Oh great."  
  
"Guess again."  
  
"Kira, get your hands away from my eyes!"  
  
"Fine, you're no fun."  
  
"Hey Kira who are the kids?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Some of your fans," said Kira, "One of them wants me to battle you."  
  
"Battle me? But you don't blade."  
  
"Correction Tyson, she doesn't blade anymore," corrected Kai.  
  
"You used to blade!?" asked Rei, Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hilary.  
  
"How come we weren't informed?" asked Tyson.  
  
"You never asked," said Kira.  
  
"How good are you?" asked Max.  
  
"She's good enough to smash a boulder to dust in 10 seconds with her blade!!" yelled Billy.  
  
"A boulder?" said Tyson, "That's easy."  
  
"But in 10 seconds," said Kenny, "that's amazing. Can I see your blade?"  
  
"Why?" asked Kira.  
  
"I want to take a look at it."  
  
"Tch...Her blade has the same structures as mine, so there's no use in looking at it for more data," said Kai.  
  
"Except one thing!"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kai.  
  
"It's a winner, unlike yours," said Kira.  
  
"Oh yeah, about that," said Kai.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Max.  
  
"She's saying that Kai always lost her in a battle," explained Rei.  
  
"Geez, Max, even I knew that," said Tyson.  
  
"So how about it Tyson? Battle me?" said Kira.  
  
"Hell yeah!! I never turn down a..." Tyson was cut off.  
  
"Yea yea, we know, just get on with it." said Kira.  
  
Kira and Tyson positioned themselves around the bey-dish and got ready to launch their blades.  
  
"3-2-1! Let it RIP!!!"  
  
Ayumi: And that's all for now.  
  
Tyson: But we were just starting to battle!!!  
  
Ayumi: Too bad.  
  
Kira: You know that I'm gonna beat you.  
  
Tyson: In your dreams!  
  
Kira: I don't dream.  
  
Tyson: O.o  
  
Ayumi: Look forward to the next chappie umm...a week and a half from today!!(Today is August 5, 2004) 


	10. Alive!

So much time has passed since I last updated...sigh ...woah...I actually sighed...Thank you so much for reading this!! And free plushies and cookies for all those who reviewed!!  
  
Ayumi: Since the Bladebreakers are on vacation as of this moment I guess I'll have to do the disclaimer...  
Kira: Actually not all of them are gone...  
Ayumi: Really?  
Kira: Kai didn't want to go.  
Kai: Leave me alone. I am not going to do the fing disclaimer. (It's rated G...)  
Kira: Say it.  
Ayumi: We'll leave you alone after.  
Kai: Fine. Ayumi does not own BEYBLADE.  
Ayumi: Thank you. There is a must read at the end of this. It's about a special chapter of Painful Memories in Our Life!!!  
  
Painful Memories in Our Life  
Chapter 10: Alive  
  
"3-2-1! Let it RIP!" was heard halfway across the neighborhood as Tyson and Kira launched their blades. Both Dragoon and Kazemi landed with a tremendous force inside the bey-dish. While Kazemi just spun in one place, Tyson called Dragoon to attack.  
"Dragoon! Storm Attack!" yelled Tyson.  
"Hold your ground!" cried Kira.  
A huge hurricane appeared and headed straight for Kira's blade.  
"You're toast!" said Tyson as the hurricane sucked Kazemi inside it's storm.  
"Guess again Tyson," said Kira as the hurricane was stopped. There was Kazemi, still spinning as if nothing had happened. Tyson was open mouthed at what he saw, he didn't expect Kira's blade to be stronger than a rookie's.  
"How strong is your blade anyways?" asked Rei, interested.  
"Not very, since I haven't been training these last few years," answered Kira.  
"You're pretty good for someone who hasn't bladed for the past few years, but you still can't beat a champion like me!" cried Tyson.  
"Who cares?" said Kira, "I've been world champ before too."  
"You what?" gasped Rei.  
"World champ."  
"I don't believe it," said Tyson.  
"Here's my medal, but I can't take out my trophy right now," said Kira as she took out her medal from her pocket. Rei took the medal and read the inscription on it.  
"'Winner of the Beyblading World Championships: Kira Hiwatari, Year 1990'," read Rei, then looks up," You won the world championships of 1990?"  
"Yup. Ask me later, I've got a battle to finish here."  
Kazemi was starting to wobble, just slightly, but it was good enough for Kira to notice that she needed to concentrate on the battle more.  
"Kazemi! Ice Blizzard!" yelled Kira. The temperature around the dish started to get cold as a blizzard started up, freezing everything in place. When the mist cleared, there was only one blade still spinning, Kazemi. Kira wins the match!  
"So what did you want to ask me about?" Kira turned towards Rei's direction.  
"How old were you when you won this?" Rei pointed at the medal.  
"I think I was 5 years old or something..." Kira trailed off, "Why?"  
"That's amazing," exclaimed Kenny.  
"That is woah, weird," said Max.  
"Only 5?" repeated Rei.  
"Well, Kai would've been world champion as well, but he got sick," explained Kira.  
"Hey, it's not my fault that I was sick!" said Kai angrily, "I do remember though, that there was a certain someone who had a really bad fever, cold and cough just before the tournament started. And it just so happens that that certain person passed the diseases to me while I was caring for her."  
"Well, it wasn't my fault," argued Kira, "I got it from Ian. He was really sick, and Boris just had to put him in a team with me!"  
"Well, you wouldn't have been in the same team as Ian if you just got serious with working hard doing the training instead of just being lazy and not do your best."  
"I would've done that if felt like it, but I was really tired because of you!"  
"It's not my fault you weren't watching the time!"  
"Hey! You were the one who had the crazy idea that we stay up late!"  
"You were the one who wanted to watch one of those scary late night movies!"  
"You suggested that we stay up and watch it instead of recording it on tape!"  
"You wanted to watch that particular movie the night before training day!"  
"How was I supposed to know we had training day?"  
"Everyone was told the week before!"  
"I was sick in bed! You were supposed to tell me!"  
"I had to do some errands and I told Tala to tell you!"  
"Well he didn't!"  
"Then it wasn't my fault you didn't know!"  
"Yes it is! You should've asked if Tala told me!"  
"He said your door was locked so he left you a note!"  
"I never saw it!"  
"Argh! Who cares!!"  
  
"Well, they seem very 'lively' today," said Rei, a sweat drop sliding down his head.  
"I agree," said Tyson, "They seem to have more energy than Max high on sugar..."  
"I do not get high on sugar," protested Max.  
"Whatever," said Hilary, "Let's go inside...I think it's going to rain soon."  
"Ok," agreed Rei, Tyson, Max and Kenny. They went in and left the two arguing people outside.  
  
Ayumi: so...what do you think?  
Max: I do not get high on sugar!!  
Ayumi: Oh shit! So...um..where are you Max?  
Max: In Florida.  
Ayumi: Oh...speakerphone...  
Kira: This is it for now...  
Kai: It was not my fault!  
Ayumi: I have this really special chapter of Painful Memories in Our Life. It's about all the secrets that aren't revealed in the story later on. It called...Painful Memories in our Life- Chapter Zero: The Genuine Truth Behind All Truths! Don't you just love that title? Anyways, it tells you everything you need to know about this story that wasn't revealed...and you can ask me questions on what you want to know about something in this story! I'll be very happy to answer them for you! So until next time! Ja ne!


	11. Haunting Past

YES!!! My piano exam is finally over!!!! Whoo!!! Now to find out what I got...FREE COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!!!  
  
Ayumi: Vacation time...  
Kira: You need the rest...  
Ayumi: Practicing piano for 8 hours a day is torture!!!  
Kai: Ayumi does not own beyblade. And practicing piano for 8 hours a day is worse than practicing blading for a whole day. You just sit there and play with your hands.  
Ayumi: On with the story!!  
  
Painful Memories in Our Life  
Chapter 11: Haunting Past  
  
"Where did you learn to blade like that?" asked Rei as he stared at Kira, amazed at her amazing blading abilities. Max, Kenny, Tyson and even Hilary was amazed at what just happened. Kira had beaten Tyson in a beyblading match! Though Kai wasn't surprised, he watched as Kira bladed, noting that she had gotten stronger than last time.  
"It doesn't matter where I learned to blade," answered Kira.  
"You must have had a great teacher!" said Max.  
"No," said Kira as she got angry, "he was a weakling working for evil."  
At this point, Kira's eyes had narrowed into splits, anger inside her eyes. She walked away, not bothering to hide the anger she has towards the mention of her teacher. Everyone who was present when she walked away were surprised, Kira didn't seem to be the type to hold grudges against people. She seemed innocent and full of life, not dark and angry. Kai was the first to move, he stopped leaning against the wall and started running after Kira. Everyone else could just stand and watch as Kai also disappeared out the gates of the door.  
"What just happened?" asked Rei.  
"I dunno," said Hilary, "but I think it's your fault."  
"Oh."  
  
Kira ran and ran until she was in front of a huge mansion, or in front of the mansion's gates. She walked up towards the gates, typed in the password into the security thing and walked towards the front doors of the mansion as the gates opened. She put the key into the lock and opened the door; she was met with a few pairs of eyes staring at her as she entered. The maids and servants took a while to recognize her and all said a 'Welcome home young Mistress.' The butler came to greet her as well, but she just stormed upstairs to her room.  
  
Kai wasn't far behind Kira as she went up to the mansion and entered. He too went to the mansion's doors, opened the door and entered. Once again, heads turned to look at who had come in this time. And every maid and servant greeted him with a 'Welcome home young Master.' Kai acknowledged the maids and servants with a nod and turned towards the butler. "Where is Kira?" he asked.  
"Ah, Miss Kira just went to her room," answered the butler.  
"Thank you." Thus Kai also went upstairs to Kira's room. He stood in front of the door, knocked and asked if he could enter. A muffled 'come in' was heard from inside the room. Kai opened the door and walked in, he saw Kira sitting up on the bed, a twin path of tears streaming down her face.  
  
Ayumi: This is it!!! I finally finished this!!!! Yes!!! Took me two days!!  
Kira: Yay!! Look forward to the next one!!


	12. End

Painful Memories in Our Life  
Whheeeee! I guess I'm finally gonna update this story, even though I don't like it…

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.  
Kira: OF course not.  
Ayumi: Like I'd care.  
Kira: Really? You don't?  
Ayumi: Why should I?  
Kira: Iono.

Painful Memories in Our Life  
Chapter 12: Final

In the morning, Kai got up, got dressed, ate and went to school. He didn't really notice that Kira wasn't there. It was during class when he needed to borrow an eraser that he noticed that she was there. The teachers didn't notice either, they had all gotten used to Kira always being at school, so she wasn't marked away.

"Okay class, time for a pop quiz!" called the teacher. "Everyone put your things away!"  
The class started to put their things away, leaving only a pencil and eraser on their desk, except Kai.  
During the test, Kai made a mistake in writing as he had written the answer in the incorrect spot. Without looking, he held his hand out to where Kira would usually sit and quietly asked, "Kira, I need to borrow your eraser."  
When he didn't get anything, he looked to Kira's seat and saw that she wasn't there, none her stuff were there. Kai felt weird without Kira sitting there beside him, somehow it didn't feel right. Shaking that feeling off, he went back to finishing his quiz.  
After class, he went outside the school building to a quiet place, took out his cellphone and called home. One ring, two rings, three rings, and finally someone picked up.  
"Hiwatari Mansion, how may I help you?" It was Gustov the butler.  
"Gustov, is Kira home?" Kai asked.  
"Miss Kira?" repeated Gustov, "I'll go check sir."  
"Okay."  
After a few minutes of silence, Gustov came back, "No, sir, she isn't home. Did you check at school?"  
"She wasn't in class, and her stuff aren't here either," said Kai.  
"Shall I go look for her Sir?" asked Gustov.  
"Yes," said Kai as he hung up. He went back to class, got his stuff and left the school, telling Rei to tell the teacher that he left for a family emergency.

Kai ran around the city looking for Kira, asking every person who knew Kira if they have seen her. On the way, he was also chased by some fan girls who wanted to strip him and sell his clothes on the internet. Finally, he got home, after not finding Kira after an entire day. As he walked into the door, his cell phone rang. He picked it up and answered, "Hello?"  
"Hey." Was the reply.  
"Kira? Where are you?" asked Kai.  
"It's so nice out here, you should come and see the sunset," said Kira, ignoring Kai's question.  
"Where are you?" Kai asked again.  
"Don't you think the ocean is pretty?" Kira kept ignoring him.  
'The ocean? The beach!' Kai thought as he ran out the door and down to the beach. "Where are you?"  
"Somewhere where you can't find me," said Kira.  
"Where?" Kai asked, but there was only the tone of the phone as Kira had hung up.  
"Damn." His cellphone rang again, this time it was Gustov.  
"Master Kai, Miss Kira is at the airport," informed Gustov, "She's leaving the country."  
"Where is she going to?" asked Kai as he hailed a cab.  
"China," said Gustov.

Flashback to 11 years ago.  
"Hey! Where are you?" called a five year old Kai, while wandering around the huge mansion of his grandfather's. "Where did you go?"  
Kai heard some crying sounds coming from the closet under the stairs, and went over, opened the door and found who he was looking for.  
"There you are!" he said, "I've been lookin' all over for you!"  
"Leave me alone Kai," said the little girl.  
"Whatsa matter?" asked Kai. "Are you feelin' sick? Should I call for your mom?"  
"Leave me alone!" the girl cried, as she pushed Kai out of the closet and slammed the door closed.  
"What's with her?" Kai wondered as he skipped away to his room.  
After a while, Kai looked up to the door of his room and saw that the girl from before was standing there.  
"What?" asked Kai, smiling, "You wanna play?"  
"Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" the girl cried as she ran and hugged Kai, still crying, her eyes really red and puffy.  
"Wh—Are you feelin' okay?" asked Kai.  
She shook her head no, and kept crying.  
"What's wrong?" asked Kai.  
"M-mommy said t-that w-we're m-movin'!" cried the girl.  
"Movin'?" repeated Kai, "Well, maybe I can go visit you!" He was trying to cheer up his friend. His first and closest friend.  
"You can't," said the girl, "I'm moving to another country!"  
"Where?" asked Kai, now a bit concerned about not being able to visit anymore.  
"China."  
"Don't worry, I'll come and visit you as much as I can," said Kai, "And you'll make new friends too, Kira."  
"Really?"  
"Yup."  
End of Flashback.

About 9 years later…  
"Akari! Where are you?" Kai called. "Akari!"  
The was some giggling from a little girl as she hid in the closet. Suddenly the closet doors opened, "Gotcha!"  
The little girl giggled and squealed as she ran past Kai and down to the kitchen, hiding behind a counter. Kai chased the little girl into the kitchen and tried catching her again, but failed miserably as the girl dodged him. This time she ran into the master bedroom and hid behind a woman with blue black hair, wearing a white bathrobe whose hair was still wet from the shower.  
"Oh, Akari," said the woman as she gazed down at the little girl with her dark red eyes, "what are you doing?"  
"Hidin'," answered Akari. "He's comin' to catch me."  
"Who?"  
"The bit monster!" said Akari, staring at the door.  
"Oh, the big—" she was cut off as Kai walked through the door with some other kids.  
"You're friends are here Akari," said Kai, "Now go get your stuff for the beach."  
"Okay, come on!" said Akari as she led her friends out, "bye bye daddy!"  
"Bye," waved Kai.  
"Well, you sure get along with children," said the woman as she walked up to Kai, now dressed.  
"You do it much better though," said Kai as he turned to look at her. "Kira."  
"Thanks," said Kira as she turned look at Kai, "You've changed much."

The End! Maybe…I don't know…


End file.
